The present invention relates to a front cabinet for use with a display screen such as a TV set, a computer or a word processor and also relates to a method of manufacturing the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a front cabinet formed integrally with a synthetic resin and a method of injection-molding the cabinet with the synthetic resin.